Quirks
by Talia WolfFang
Summary: A series of one-shots revolving around grade school versions of your favourite bionicle characters. Rather like Yotsuba! if you've ever read that. Third Chapter: Nuju's got an imaginary friend,and their both bent on taking over th- *Ahem*, I mean optimizing the world. First, they need some minio- friends. They'll need friends.
1. Vakama Of Bullies and Friends

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, other than this plot line. Did I get it right?**

**AN: This is AU, where Vakama and all of the Metru Nui cast are in grade school. Only meant for laughs. If you have a request or prompt, please review or PM me. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, as this is my first time writing a story. And I'm still not sure how Takua got in here, but it's AU right, so that should be fine.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Vakama Metru hated the bullies.

They were cruel and mean, always picking on the ones younger than them. This included Vakama and his classmates. Everyone tried to avoid Makuta Teridax and his motley gang of fourth-grade followers, tagging at his heels like dogs.

The teachers never noticed, with Teridax always acting like a sweet little angel in front of them. They never believed that "such a nice little boy" would ever bully other. So when you were backed into a corner with this menace, you never expected any help, only got ready for a world of pain.

Being the hesitant boy he was, Vakama's method of dealing with problems was to avoid them in the first place. He never had much trouble with Teridax – well, at least until now…

Staring into the face of his fear, glaring green eyes filling his vision, Vakama wondered, _How the heck did I get into this mess?_

Oh yeah.

The new kid, Takua had quickly become Vakama's friend, despite one boy being bright and adventurous and the other shy and hesitant. Being a bundle of positive energy, he had taken a liking to Vakama's gentle kindness. It seemed that Takua hadn't taken the warning about Teridax seriously (and now Vakama was internally bashing himself for not stressing the importance of not angering Teridax – or maybe Takua just acted like this all the time).

Anyhow, Takua had somehow managed to anger Teridax. And instead of apologizing to the black-haired tormentor, like any sane person would, he snapped back at Teridax, saying "It's _your _fault, not **mine** that you walked into me!"

This led to Vakama jumping in front of his friend and trying to stammer an apology.

"W-we're sorry t-that we bumped into y-y-you T-teridax please e-excuse us."

"Don't apologize to him Vakama! It's his problem!" yelled Takua.

Damn. Takua just ruined any chance of them surviving this. Watching Teridax sneer, Vakama braced himself for a one way trip to fist when…

"Hey! Stop picking on those students!" yelled a child's voice.

Everyone turned (It seemed like the entire schoolyard had been watching, breaths held) to see a young teacher being dragged along by a blue-haired young girl.

Arriving at a stop, the teacher glared at Teridax, and in a scolding tone, said "You shouldn't be picking on other kids young man. Stop bothering the first graders and go to class."

Teridax scowled, but unwilling to get into more trouble, he left, muttering under his breath. After all, he had a goody-two-kanohi reputation to uphold, at least until he no longer needed the teachers of Metru Elementary… (AN: Fee Fi Fo Fum, is that an prank war I smell :P Bwa ha ha!)

"Are you all right? My name is Nokama. This here is my mum, a new teacher. You guys are from Class 1A right? Let's be friends!"** *1) **said the girl with cobalt hair.

All Vakama could do was stare. No one stood up to Teridax – well, not until today at least. Yet she didn't even look frightened! Amazing!

The teacher merely chuckled.

"Sorry about Nokama here. Nokama, we better stop bothering these students. After all, it's not good for a teacher to be late for class!" exclaimed the teacher.

"Alright!" grinned Nokama "See you guys around!" and promptly ran off with her mum, dragging her off by the arm.

"Wow," said Takua "Now they were cool – hey Vakama, are you blushing?"

"I am not!" grumbled Vakama.

"Oh I know! You like her don't you!" teased Takua

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

The second bell rang, signally that it was time to go to class, unless you wished to be incredibly late.

"Looks like you're saved by the bell, Vakama," said a grinning Takua, flashing him a giant smile, "but don't think that this conversation is over!"

Vakama mentally groaned. And it had all started out as regular day, and before the first class he had already faced up to the school bully, met a teacher that made sense ***2)**, and apparently had fallen in love.

_Really, how did he get into these situations?_

* * *

***1 Nokama's a bit of a chatterbox, but she just came out like that.**

***2 I have only met a few teachers that I could truly connect with, or a "sensible" teacher. Any ideas on her name? I may be using her in future chapters.**

**So, how do you like it? I think I'll be writing one about Nuju next. If you have any prompts, please review, as I have few muses that are worthy of being published. It'd be really nice if you could review, but I'm not forcing you to. If your going to flame this, please at least tell me what you didn't like so I can change this.**

**Another thing - would like to have any slight implications of pairings, or just keep it pairing free. I'm leaving it completely up to the readers, as I have no idea what I'm doing.**

**Again, thanks for reading this junk I call fanfiction.**


	2. Matau of Bikes and Pillowcases

**Hi! This is Talia WolfFang, with the second chapter of Quirks. Like the chapter title says, this is about Matau. I know I said that I was probably going to do a Nuju one next, but a plot bunny bit me and wouldn't let go. Hope you find this to your liking!**

**A warning - I'm no good with chute-speak, so Matau may sound rather... strange. Any grammar problems in Matau's speech is on purpose - I thought at the age of six, with his chute-speak, he would talk rather strangely. Sorry Shatter Dave, you might be a bit annoyed by this. **

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

Matau sighed as he hung up yet ANOTHER pair of shorts. It seemed that it would take forever to do the laundry! Yet he was a big boy now, already in grade one, and that meant he could do his laundry all by himself. After all, that's what his mummy had said when he told her that.

_But it's ever so boring-dull,_ thought Matau, reaching for a pillowcase. _How could anyone ever stand so many work-chores? _

Suddenly, the green haired boy stopped. Stop-wait a second… this cloth-sheet looked almost like -

A wing. It looked like a wing, albeit a bit square like. And there was another one!

Matau stared at them. Surely mummy wouldn't mind him just borrowing them for a bit… right?

Oh yes. Young Matau Tati Jr. knew what he was going to be doing this afternoon.

* * *

Onewa stared. "Are you sure about this? I mean, it does seem pretty cool, but…"

"But wha?" Matau frowned. "I'll even go first if you're too scared. C'mon strap me into the wings!"

They were standing at the top of a steep hill near Matau's house, with a little tricycle. Matau was planning to, quote, and "Fast-quick ride down there, with the wing-things! We'll wind-fly!" He had brought Onewa along to push him down; giving him the speed he needed to "Wind-fly".

Onewa thought for a bit. He remembered the last time he had listened to Matau – they had pulled off a rather large prank, but were grounded for a week. Yet they weren't doing anything bad this time…

_Oh well,_ he shrugged, _what could go wrong?_

"Okay! I'll help you out, but you owe me."

"Ready, steady, GO!"

Matau gave a scream of delight as he rode down. He was certain he was going to fly soon. After all, he bet none of his classmates had ever gone this fast, not even when Tahu bragged about riding on a motorbike.

"WIND-FLY!"

* * *

Yaskay, Matau's mom, had been working in the kitchen when she heard the scream. She was quite worried, and with a good reason. Her child had a huge penchant for trouble, after all, and one could never be too careful.

Prepared as she was for problems, when she noticed the bike was missing, she froze. What had had Matau gotten himself into now?

Quickly throwing off her apron, she ran for the door.

"MATAU!"

* * *

"MATAU!"

To say Matau was shocked when his mother burst into view would have been the understatement of the century. Freaking, he tried to brake, but was going much too fast and ended up landing in the bushes.

Ouch. That would hurt later on.

But that didn't matter to Matau right now. Bursting from the hedge, he was wearing the biggest grin in the world.

"Did you look-see? I went high-flew! And it's all because-thanks to you, mum!"

However, for some reason the grinning boy could not fathom, his mum did not look happy at all. Not one bit. His smile faded as he realized _she was steaming mad._

Uh oh.

"Matau Fraskiny Avery Tati! What do you think you were doing?" screeched his mother "You could have been seriously injured."

"But-but I wind-flew. Wouldn't have gotten injured-hurt!"

"Fine," sighed Yaskay "but you, young man, are still grounded for a week."

With that she pulled him into a hug.

"Now let's go home, okay?"

Matau frowned. He was grounded?

…

It was still totally worth it. After all, he could fly! Nobody could really ground him.

He couldn't wait to do it again.

… _But next time, he might make Onewa go first._

* * *

**What do you think? I hope it made you laugh. It seems that many people have done this before, including me. But I think I was using a cart. :P**

**Special thanks to my first two reviewers, Prototron MJ Tornada, and Shatter Dave. They gave me needed advice.**

**By the way, any of you know a Beta? I couldn't get one for this chapter in time, but I hope to have future chapters edited before posting them. Plus, if you want to see a character, just ask.**

**Thanks for reading. Advice is always greatly appreciated, and it'd be nice if you dropped me a review to tell me how you feel about this fanfiction.**

**Update: Sorry about spelling your name wrong the first time, Shatter Dave _. Just went and changed that now! **

**Next Chapter: Nuju's got an imaginary friend! I'm probably going to write him as a rationalist...**

_**" I can't see you..."**_

_**" The reason for that is that you have trained your eyes to not tell your brain false information."**_

_**"So your admitting your not really there?"**_

_**"..." **_


	3. Nuju of Taking overoptimizing the world

**I'm finally back... **

**This replaced the original chapter three because, well... the original sucked. ****So I rewrote it. _Four_ times. T_T**

**Here's the Whenua you wanted, SwordsOfEternalLight! Sorry about the chapters being so short, they're more like drabbles. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle.**

* * *

"No! How can you not like them? They are the epitome of awesome! They make life have meaning! You cannot simply… s-simply… denounce Oreo's like that!"

Nuju frowned as he tried to concentrate on his homework. His project on current events was due tomorrow and the annoying voice just wasn't helping. The… thingie, Whenua it was called,_ -itwasmostdefinitelyathingbec ausepeoplewerenotthatweird-_ for some insane, incomprehensible reason, had decided to latch itself to him, and make annoying the short, white haired child its purpose in life.

And apparently, refusing Oreos was on the list of absolute taboo. Right up there with kicking puppies.

"Are you listening to me? Hello, earth to frosty!"

_Sigh…_

The ranting reminded the child of the first day he had met Whenua. The sienna haired boy had been frustrating from the beginning, just as much as he was interesting.

* * *

*flashback*

Nuju was a man of reason. Well, a boy of reason, but those were mere technicalities. Yet he had never seen a being such as the one in front of him. It was rather… fascinating.

" ...and that doesn't make any sense! Hey! Are you listening to me? You know, staring is rude!"

Okay, so maybe it was slightly creepy. A few of the other students had tried to become "friends" with him, namely that blue-haired little girl, but would leave him be if he wished to be alone. Most sane people, including full grown men would move away after recieving one of his patented glares, but this one just kept on bothering him.

Which meant that the brown haired thing in front of him was either insane or some kind of seperate species.

Who knows when he would have another chance to experiment on a sentient being like this? Action would have to be taken immediately, for the sake of the science community!

"Gaah! Stop poking me with that pencil!"

*end flashback*

* * *

...Somehow, after that incident, Nuju's mother had decided that Whenua was a "good influence" on Nuju and that he should "get to know" more children. Which led to the strange child coming over quite often.

Holding in a sigh, Nuju finally deigned to reply to Whenua's ranting. _Who knows,_ the precocious child thought,_ it might even get him to be quiet_.

"People are entitled to their own opinions you know-"

"Yeah," rebutted the sienna haired boy, "But you haven't even tried them! And they're so ggoooooodd."

"You know I don't like cookies. It looks creamy, and crumbly, and chances are, it will be overly sweet." the pale lad grumbled, cerulean eyes flashing.

"Y-you don't like sweets? How?!"

**Groan...**

_Looks like silence isn't happening anytime soon._

* * *

Finally, thought Nuju, mumbling under his breath. The other male had kept on pestering him for a while and he still wasn't finished his homework. But there was blissful silence. For now.

"Hey, you know what?"

**Twitch.** The No. 2 pencil, sharpened to a fine point, broke under Nuju's sudden increase in pressure.

Heaving a slow sigh, the short albino turned in his chair, blue eyes narrowed in a glare. Whenua, who had managed to squirm behind him was currently reading an news article over his shoulder. Barely even noticing the intimidation tactic, Whenua was slowly scanning Nuju's work, as surprisingly thoughtful look on his face.

Against his better judgement, Nuju responded through clenched teeth. Hopefully it wouldn't be something as superficial as Oreos. Or he might just scream.

"What?" was the hissed reply.

Ignoring the annoyance in the others voice, Whenua waved a hand flippantly. "It seems like adults are doing a pretty awful job running the world, neh? I say we could do better."

"And how would you plan on moving us into a position of power? Adults have been in power since... well... the begining of time! I doubt they will deign to listen to a couple of snot-nosed brats." Dismissing the thought, Nuju turned back to his work.

"Well, not now, obviously. Over time, with your intellect and my awesomeness, we could definetely take ove- I-I-I mean, optimize the world. At the very least."

Nuju **stared**.

"You're serious."

Snorting, the brown jutted his chin and crossed his arms. "I'm always serious."

Ignoring the last part, the albino frowned in thought. It was hard to believe, but he was actually considering this offer. I really should think this situation through, he mused, but... After all, it's true, adults aren't doing a good job of, well, just about anything. And as a rule of rationality, you weren't supposed to do the same thing over and over again and expect different results (that seemed obvious, but according to father people did silly things all the time).

"I guess we could try..."

A devious grin lit up on Whenua's face, and Nuju almost regretted his compliance.

"First we'll need minio- erm, I meant volunteers..."

* * *

**Those of you who read the first version probably know that the character Nuju was conversing with was originally an imaginary friend. Some of the lines may sound strange due to that. If you find any errors, please leave a comment about it.**

**Whenua seem OOC, but I assure you, this will change as he only acts this way with Nuju (headcanon!). They are quite frank with each other, bordering on rude in this story. However, with others, Whenua is more shy and understanding. (Maybe his personality just grates with Nuju? I don't know.)**

**On a side note, it took me around ten minutes to figure out how to replace a chapter without deleting the original. Aren't I _so _technologically savvy? XD**

**Thanks to my reviewers, Shatter Dave, SwordsOfEternalLight, Rocksursox, Prototron MJ Tornada, and an Anon. **

**So... uh... opinions?**


End file.
